How Fun
by OHSNAP-y
Summary: "Your mission is to enroll into a high school and protect a boy. You can't tell ANYBODY about your true intentions in the school, so you have to hide your ninja abilities. Try your best not to kill any students too." Tsunade smirked. How fun.


**Chapter One : Mission: High School?**

**SasuSaku , NaruHina, NejiTen.**

* * *

><p>Today was a bright and sunny day for Konoha. Team 7 had just got back from their mission delivering scrolls. Well, it's okay! They're ninja! Who needs breaks?<p>

"Kakashi-senseeeei!" Naruto whined as team 7 made there way to the Hokage tower. "We already have to go on ANOTHER mission? We just got back, like an hour ago! I only managed to eat about four bowls of ramen too.."

"Sorry Naruto, but the way of the shinobi isn't an easy one. I mean, I would expect that the _future hokage_ wouldn't have any problems with a lot of missions. Guess you're not as strong as I thought. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke ended becoming hok-"

"Ne Kakashi-sensei! Y-You misread me! I meant I LOVE missions, and I can't wait to go do another one!" Naruto interrupted. Naruto quickly glared at Sasuke. '_Like the Teme could EVER beat an awesome ninja like me. Dattabeyo!'_

Kakashi just grinned, while Sasuke smirked. _'Yeah, right.' _They both thought in union.

Meanwhile Sakura was smiling at their childishness. But slightly annoyed at Naruto.

* * *

><p>As they finally got to the Hokage Tower, they found that they weren't alone. There, they met with all of the Konoha 12. Immediately Ino clunged on to Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke-kun~ ," Ino shouted cheerfully. "What are you doing here? And here I thought -" Ino was cut short when Sakura ripped her off of Sasuke. Sakura was about to say something- yell something, until Tsunade cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well Kakashi, it's nice to see you've finally showed up," The Tsunade said slightly irritated, while Kakashi scratched the back of his head apologetically. "Anyway, the reason why I called all of you here is because I have a special B-ranked mission for you,"

"WHAT?" Everybody screamed. Well, everyone else screamed. Shikamaru just muttered 'How troublesome' while Sasuke and Neji were busy having a glaring contest. Shino was just standing there being...Shino.

"YEAH! FINALLY, SOME ACTION! WE HAVN'T HAD A GOOD MISSION SINCE WE FINALLY GOT THE TEME TO COME BACK!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke enthusiastically. Sasuke just twitched.

"SHUT UP! This mission isn't too classy got it?" Yelled Tsunade.

"And what exactly is this mission?" Neji questioned.

"Ah, I'm glad somebody decided to ask," She paused as she got out a scroll. "Your mission is to enroll into a high school and protect a boy named Seiji Osaka. You can't tell ANYBODY about your true intentions in the school. So you have to hide your ninja abilities,"

"You cannot wear your ninja headbands, and if necessary, you will change your clothes to blend in better," She glanced at Lee, then snickered to herself. _'Who knew High-school had so many rules?'_

"Uh, high school? YOU MEAN THERE ARE OTHER SCHOOLS OTHER THEN THE NINJA ACADEMY?" Yelled Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, Naruto. High school is very similar to the Ninja Academy. Except yenno, there aren't any jutsus, or fighting, or weapons...or any physical contact with the other students whats so ever, " She mumbled the last bit.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama. Then what do they learn?" Sakura asked.

"I personally am not familiar in all the details. I just know you learn math, and science, and stuff," She replied. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Math, and sc-i-ence?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "AHEM, anyway. You will be living at one of my friends house. She said she was more then willing to lend you half of her home for this mission,"

This time it was Sasuke who spoke up. "Half a house? Won't that be small for all twelve of us?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade just smirked. "You'll see. Now, do you twelve accept this mission?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Hai!" They all responded.

"Good. You will all meet at the gate at noon today. You have about an hour to gather all of your things. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She yelled as she threw the mission scroll at Chouji.

Everyone scattered. Easy enough mission right? Attending high school, while trying to protect some sixteen year old. Posing as normal teenage students, not deadly ninjas. This mission will be a cinch.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**I don't know. I wanted a break from the other story I'm doing. ;D I seriously have no idea what I'm doing with this, so yeah..**

**_Review pleease! If You review, I'll continue. If you don't, then this story will never be updated again. EVERR._**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Next Chapter preview ~ ( If I get enough reviews.)<strong>

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino try to squeeze their little ninja legs into Skinny jeans, in an attempt to look more..teenagerish.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata have trouble _not _killing some of the girls in the school.


End file.
